ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cillian Darcy: Hero Tales
is the 2017 live action/animated adventure film. It stars Jimmy Bennett, Evan Fong in his cinematic debut, and Becky G. It also stars Jessica Rey, Andrew Garfield, Jennifer Aniston, Candi Milo, Richard E Grant, Patrick Warburton, Kevin Spacy, Emily Osment, and the Sprouse Twins, follows Cillian's quest to protect the Queen after her kingdom is invaded, while Lorcan Darcy faces a supernatural entity and Lilly Darcy tries to protect the world from a forthcoming cataclysmic event. The movie has three each in separate campaigns; however, each character's abilities set them apart and allow them to access different parts of a series of levels. Plot Five Destinies, Four Stories, Three Heroes, Two Eras of Time, One movie to save the world. The new villian is discovered and threatens to destroy the world with his powers and it's up to Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly to take down the villain before it's too late. Summary The film follows Cillian, Lorcan, and Lilly Darcy in a story intertwined in their respective tales. In Soleanna, the Festival of the Sun's opening ceremony is disrupted by the arrival of General Maximilian Williams, who seeks the "Flames of Disaster" from Queen Molly the III in order to gain immortality. Cillian arrives and attempts to save her, but fails when he is attacked by Williams's goons known as, The Troop Dogs. Before being taken away, Molly gives Cillian the blue diamond of destiny. The next day, Cillian meets his friend, Mike in the city; the two chase Williams's aircraft carrier through a beach before rescuing Molly in the desert. Meanwhile, Lorcan Darcy saves his best friend named Hutch from St. Rita's Preparatory School, until he drops the Scepter of Time, causing them to meet, The Master of All, a supernatural entity in Cillian's image who claims that the Triplets sealed him within the scepter ten years ago, before opening a wormhole which transports Cillian and Hutch to the future: a post-apocalyptic world that is caused by the Flames of Disaster, who is revealed to be a virus digimon known as Barbamon. There, Lilly Darcy and her girlfriend, Maxie Wilson, the last two survivors of the Justice League of International trying to fend off the creature, meet The Master, who claims Cillian to be the "Trigger of St. Rita's" and sends the two back in time using the purple Diamond of Time. Lilly and Maxie are separated upon arrival, with Lilly witnessing Williams's attack on Soleanna and Cillian's departure. She meets Emily, who accompanies him to find Oliver but defends him when they find him, while Williams recaptures Molly. Cillian flees and meets with Mike and Joey, before Williams lures them into a trap and sends them into the future, where Mike discovers Molly died one day before Barbamon was released. Lorcan and Hutch find a shutdown Fredbear, and reunite with Cillian, Mike and Joey. Using two Diamonds, Cillian, Mike, Hutch, and Joey return to the present, and Fredbear is sent from the past to assist Lorcan. The two face the Master, and learn that in the future Lorcan was imprisoned by Fredbear after being falsely accused of causing the destruction. Lorcan and Fredbear then return to the present-day. In the present, Cillian chases Williams and Molly at a train terminal before being attacked again by Lilly, however, Lorcan intervenes. Lorcan and Lilly travel ten years into the past and learn Barbamon and The Master of All are parts of the plan that St. Rita's Prepatory School's doing, the plan was created by a woman named, Madame Margaret. After an explosion sets the two free (and fatally wounds the Duke), the Duke gives Lorcan the Scepter of Time, which he uses to seal The Master, while Lilly and the Duke seals Iblis into a young Molly's tears. The Duke reveals to Lilly that Molly's tears will release Barbamon, and comforts his daughter before dying. In the present, Cillian fails to reach Eggman's destroyed ship with Elise inside it, but Lilly sends Cillian back in time so he can save Molly. While Lorcan, Hutch and Fredbear defeat The Master's clones, Lilly and Maxie stop Barbamon in the future by sealing the creature in Maxie's soul, who then uses Chaos Control to seal herself in an alternate dimension. After surviving Lorcan's attack, Madame Margaret holds up the purple Diamond of immortality in use and seemingly kills Cillian with an energy blade behind him, causing Molly to cry and unleash the new monster called the Girly-fied Demond. Madame Margaret bonds with Barbamon, recreating the future, ripping the time-space continuum apart. As everyone mourns Cillian's apparent death, Molly senses that Cillian may still be alive and Lilly realizes that the Diamonds of Destiny can revive him. After Mike, Hutch, Lilly, Lorcan, Joey, Emily, Oliver and Fredbear gather the diamonds, Molly gives Cillian a kiss which allows him to transform into his new form who transfers some of his powers to Lorcan and Lilly, and together they defeat Madame Margaret. Cillian and Molly go back in time, finding the triplets' original form as a single white flame. Molly blows out the candle to erase Solaris from existence (and the movie's events) so that Solaris can befriend Molly again, rebooting the timeline. The movie ends with Cillian watching Molly in the festival show; the two display signs of faintly recalling their friendship. Cast Category:Movies Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Live Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Time Travel